The overall objective of this proposed one-year project is to develop plans for a collaborative research project to address issues related to prevention of diabetes mellitus and its complications among Native Americans in Alabama. The goals of this larger project will be twofold: 1) to collect epidemiologic data to describe incidence and prevalence of diabetes among Native Americans in Alabama and morbidity patterns associated with diabetes characterizing weight and exercise risk factors for diabetes among these groups, data which may be used to characterize outcome measures for an intervention study, and 2) to develop and to evaluate methods of primary and secondary prevention of diabetes by promoting weight reduction and increased exercise among Native American groups. The investigative team for the proposed project represents an interdisciplinary collaborative group with experience in working together and expertise in a number of areas related to the project, including: conducting health promotion and prevention projects with minority populations that require careful attention to issues of cultural sensitivity; conducting exercise and dietary interventions with Native Americans; and extensive experience with epidemiologic and behavior change methods. The proposed project has the strong support of all the non- federally recognized tribes of Alabama and will involve the active participation of these groups if funded. Specific activities proposed to be accomplished during this one-year planning project include: 1) development and evaluation of methods to collect data to describe diabetes incidence, prevalence, and morbidity among Native Americans in Alabama; 2) collection of data by survey to describe the dietary and exercise patterns and obesity levels of Native American tribes in Alabama; 3) conducting planning activities with key tribal members to determine methods of collecting data and conducting recruitment and intervention activities; 4) conducting six focus groups (one from each tribe) with representative tribal members to facilitate the development of dietary and exercise programs, and 5) development of a protocol for dietary and exercise methods and materials. Accomplishing these activities during the proposed one-year planning period will enable the research team to detail more fully a randomized controlled project to address and to evaluate the prevention of diabetes and its complications among Alabama Indians.